Teacup
by heidipoo
Summary: Oleg has a question for Kinzie. Request.


**Author's Note: So I know it's been a while since I've written Saints Row, but I've missed it. This is a request that I got so I hope y'all enjoy it, and I'm still taking requests too. All you have to do is send me a PM with the details. Life is very busy for me right now, so I write when I can. Anyway, be sure to read and review, and check out my author's page for other cool stuff.**

* * *

><p>The boss sighed as she walked into her newest safe house. "Feels good to be home..." She mumbled to herself. She was glad the day was over, and she was glad it had been a successful day like always. The Saints flow couldn't get any better than what it already was. But now, she was tired, and she was ready to relax and get some much needed rest for whatever tomorrow would bring. Shutting the door behind her, the boss then made her way into the small kitchen of the safe house. She opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, then made her way to sit on one of the couches in the living room. Propping her feet up on the table, she flipped on the big screen TV, and took a drink of her beer.<p>

But, she only got a few minutes of peace and quiet before Oleg burst through the door looking rather distressed, "Boss..." He managed to get out, and he seemed to be out of breath so he must have rushed over here rather quickly. The boss immediately assumed that something was wrong with the Saints.

"What is it?" She asked, looking the giant man over as he stood in front of her.

"I need your help boss." Oleg answered with pleading eyes.

She nodded, "Okay sit down." She replied, gesturing to the couch. Oleg obliged then took a seat. "Now, what's the problem?" She asked, hoping it wasn't anything too serious.

"It's Kinzie." Oleg stated simply.

"What about her?" The boss shrugged in response, glad that it was nothing.

The giant man hesitated, "I'm not sure how to put this into words."

She chuckled, "Come on, it can't be that bad." She said. "Just say it." He remained silent for a few more seconds and the boss sighed once again. "I'm not going to be able to help you if I don't know what the problem is." She told him as she leaned back and put her feet back up on the table.

"Okay." He said with a nod. "I..." He trailed off for a moment, struggling for the right word. "I'm a little infatuated with her." He finally said, and the boss nearly spit out her beer that she had just taken a drink of.

"You like her?" The boss asked incredulously. "Holy shit..." In truth, Oleg had taken an interest in the tech savvy saint ever since he'd been rescued. He thought she was beyond intelligent, and her being pretty was also a big bonus. They had a lot of things in common too, and Oleg figured that he should make his move now or never before he lost the chance for good.

"Why are you surprised?" Oleg asked. "Is it not normal?"

"Kinzie... She's just... Fucking weird." The boss explained, trying to find the right words. "I didn't think she'd be your type really." She added.

"So you don't think she will like me too?" He questioned, looking over at the woman.

The boss shook her head, "I'm not saying that." She answered. "I'm just saying that Kinzie is into some weird shit, okay? Trust me, I know from first hand experience."

"Oh..." Oleg replied, unsure of a better answer.

"Look Oleg, I'm gonna level with you." The boss said. "If you like her, go for it. Who knows? Maybe you're both into some weird shit." She explained. "But Kinzie is a little... Shy? I think that might be the wrong word. I don't know, just go talk to her."

Oleg nodded, "I will. Thanks for your help boss." He said as he stood up.

"No problem." She replied as she watched Oleg walk out of her safe house. At least she'd be able to get some rest now without anyone bothering her.

The next morning when Oleg got up, he got dressed and headed to Smiling Jacks, which was where Kinzie always went to get breakfast. He desperately hoped that she would be there so that he could talk to her. In his mind, he still hadn't made up a game plan. Was he going to ask her out? Was he just going to talk to her? What in the hell was going to happen? What if she even shot him down? Then he'd feel embarrassed and out of place and things would be awkward for them while they were carrying out Saints duties.

When he walked into Smiling Jacks, he felt his heart speed up as it thumped against his chest. His steps got smaller and smaller as he came closer to her favorite table. "Kinzie?" He finally said, knowing that the ex FBI agent was sitting under the table with her laptop. Oleg then saw her head peek out just a bit.

"Oleg?" She questioned.

"Can we talk?" He asked. He figured it would be best to just get right down to business.

"About what? The boss said we didn't have anything to do today." She said as she closed her laptop and stood up in front of Oleg.

"It's not about the Saints." Oleg answered, feeling his cheeks getting a little warmer.

"Okay." Kinzie nodded. "Let's go outside though, we don't want people eavesdropping on our conversation." She explained and Oleg nodded, following her outside the door and into the parking lot of Smiling Jacks. "So what is it?" She asked, turning around to face the much taller man.

"Would it... Uh... Would-" Oleg couldn't even get his words out.

Kinzie laughed, "I've never seen you so flustered before." She pointed out.

"Could I take you... On a date?" He finally managed to get out, and honestly, Kinzie was taken by surprise. She had no idea that the Russian was interested in her like that. Because to be honest, she had a little bit of an infatuation with him too but she never admitted it because the boss always teased her about it.

"Me?" She questioned.

"Yes." Oleg said in almost a sigh of relief.

"Are you sure?" She asked again.

"Very sure." He answered.

She nodded, "Okay."

"I'll see you tonight then? We'll go to dinner." He said, already thinking of all the restaurants that he could take her to.

Kinzie smiled, "And maybe afterwards we can make use of the word teacup." This of course, only confused Oleg because he didn't know that the word teacup was Kinzie Kensington's safe word. "I'll see you later Oleg." She said, and she went back inside to finish her breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope this didn't disappoint anyone. Like I said, it's been a while since I've written for Saints Row. Look for more stories soon, and be sure to stay fabulous. <strong>


End file.
